


Speak of Divine Attention

by orphan_account



Series: Titan Squad AU [3]
Category: Godzilla - Fandom, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Godzilla - Freeform, Godzilla King of the Monsters, Kaiju, King Kong - Freeform, Kong Skull Island - Freeform, M/M, Toho - Freeform, biollante - Freeform, everyone shares exactly one brain cell, found family trope, godzilla vs kong, king ghidorah - Freeform, kotm, madison russel - Freeform, monsterverse, mothra - Freeform, mothzilla, rodan - Freeform, rodorah - Freeform, titan squad au, yes this is gay it always has been
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the guardianship's futile attempt to recruit king kong, the ruler of skull island, has left godzilla, mothra, ghidorah, rodan, and biollante in a state of silence. two months pass, and not a single word is heard from either kong, monarch, or madison russel--the human child with the ability to speak to the titans. but when fellow titans begin to drop dead by unknown circumstances, the silence is finally broken.and it is not the gods we should be fearing, but rather humans themselves.(this is the final edition of the titan squad AU series)
Relationships: Rodorah, godzilla and mothra - Relationship, mothzilla - Relationship, rodan and ghidorah
Series: Titan Squad AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410967
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Speak of Divine Attention

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's been a while, hasn't it? i'll be honest with you, i didn't think this was gonna happen. i was so indecisive about posting this because i didn't--and still don't know--if people would like this as much as fftg. but then i realized that i enjoy writing titan squad!! i'm finishing this story once and for all goddammit!! there's still so much i want to explore within the titan squad au, and fftg ended on a cliff hanger anyways so i didn't want to let you guys down. also i'm trapped in my house like a lot of people are right now. I Need To Write About My Giant Lizard Dad.  
> i have no idea what gvk is gonna look like. hell, there hasn't even been an official trailer for it yet. if this fic ends up being similar to gvk, then i don't care. this IS an au. and when the time comes and you decide you didn't really like gvk, then i hope this can be a place for you to come back to. but hey, let's not jump to any conclusions about the movie yet lol.  
> one last thing before this gets too long; yall need to read thatdudeatthemovietheater's titan squad au story called "the last of the rhedosaurs!" the first chapter is already out and it's great. please give it a read!!!   
> ok ok one more thing, if you're a old reader, welcome back! if you're a new reader, make sure you read "in the hearts of monsters" and "fortune favors the gods" before this because nothing will make sense if you don't read them. i can't promise you steady updates because i have college stuff, but i will try to crank out at least 2-3 updates per week. this is gonna be a LOT longer than fftg was, so i hope yall can bear with me! that's all from me, so without further ado, please enjoy "speak of divine attention." as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated. <3

**TWO MONTHS EARLIER**

Bathed in blood, the two Kings fell to their knees. The sky was dark with smoke, and the waters were painted red. The once peaceful island was now in chaos.

The first King--the one  _ true _ King--summoned his remaining strength and managed to stand. The deep cut through his left eye sent a river of blood down his face. His neck sparkled a bright teal as flames rose from his jaws.

The second King--the one who dared to fight for the throne--dug his fingers into the dry ground and let out a tired, yet terrifying roar. He pounded his fists on his chest, his thick hair matted with blood.

"Give up!" he boomed at his opponent. "You don't deserve to rule over us all! Not after everything you've done!"

The first King didn't respond, for the flames in his mouth brightened with each passing second. The air around him grew hot, and the ground beneath his feet turned to ash. He glanced at his fallen warriors--not dead, simply wounded--that rested throughout the battlefield.

There was the Queen, wings ripped and burnt like he had seen too many times before. She raised her head and mouthed something at him, but alas, he couldn't hear her.

Nearby was his friend whose skin sparkled with fire. He laid on the ground, quivering from the wounds on his body. His eyelids drooped in exhaustion.

The golden tyrant laid next to him, his three heads stained crimson. Weak surges of electricity surrounded him, but it was not enough to spark his thirst for revenge like it had at the beginning of the battle. 

And he saw his sister, her grassy mane coated with soot. Though she was anchored to the ground by her own injuries, he could see the ire in her yellow eyes. He had only seen that kind of anger once, and that was when he himself had fought her.

The mere sight of his wounded friends intensified the first King's fury. With a deafening roar, he unleashed flames unto his enemy. The fire consumed the second King, screams of agony echoing throughout the island. 

"I'll kill you!" thundered the second King through the flames.

The first King closed his jaws and stumbled backwards, breathing heavily. "Y-You...you started this, and that ain't somethin' I can forgive."

The second King pointed a shaking finger at his enemy, clasping a hand over his burns. "You're...you're a _coward_." He gestured to his friends. "They're dying because of you."

Tears welled up inside the first King's eyes. He shifted his gaze to a lonely cliff near the ocean--a cliff that had miraculously survived the catastrophe.

The second King saw this and turned his attention to the cliff. "You even put  _ her  _ in  danger. What...what kind of King  _ are  _ you?"

Standing on this cliff was a human child, eyes wide with terror. The wind rushed around her, picking up the ends of her burnt jacket. She saw the two Kings looking at the cliff, and her dread swallowed her whole.

"Humans," she heard the second King say with ice on his tongue. "They're all the same."

The Kings' screams blended into a song of war, and the child finally realized her role in this Titanomachy.

A mortal blessed by the gods was never meant to find peace.


End file.
